


Perfect For Him

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Song Inspired, suggestion inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Infinite doubts if he can ever be loved. Not after everything he has done. But, the world is strange with fate.





	Perfect For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the songs reneiru on Tumblr gave me. One song hit me in the heart and it’s a good infinadow song too. 
> 
> Song: Perfect the way you are - Dead by April (Acoustic)

The day was hard and Infinite walked through the door. More like he pushed his way through and slammed the door. Leaning his back upon the dark plank of wood, Infinite breathed hard. Not again. Not again. Again with the insults on how he looked. And the insults about how Shadow couldn’t love him. The jackal was shaking. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. While outside in public, the jackal showed no sign of being affected. But…on the inside, he was screaming. Screaming that they were wrong. All wrong. Screaming that they were fools for thinking that Shadow couldn’t love him. Screaming……and crying.

‘How the hell can Shadow love someone like you?’

‘That scar makes you ugly, y’know.’

‘Wow! Shadow’s dating a murderer? That’s low for him.’

‘Your hair looks awful. I’d cut it if I were you. Shave it even.’

Those sentences danced in the jackal’s head over and over. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. A sob ripped out of Infinite’s throat. It hurt. It hurt so much. The world was curled. Indeed he has done wrong. Done things that one could not be forgiven for. And yet…Infinite had found someone, who forgave him. Someone, who cared for and about him. Someone…who actually loved him. And yet others could only see the villain he once was. And this was two, soon-to-be three years ago.

Infinite slid down against the door. His knees to his chest and hands hiding his face. His ugly face. Yes, these mobians were right. The scar made him look like a train wreck. He knew that from the start. Even when he was told that the scar made him look cool, even sexy, he didn’t believe. His hair…his dreads was stiff as wood boards. They felt like wire. And had never been cut. A haircut would work. Maybe he looks less ugly.

Infinite was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. The jackal’s eyes were puffy from crying. And a bit red. Next to the jackal’s right hand was a pair of scissors. He had not touched his hair. The long dreads were something he was really debating on cutting. Should he? Would he look good with short hair? Should he keep them as they are? Hair grows back when cut, so what’s the worry? Infinite ran a hand through his dreadlocks. They were stiff but soft. A shutter sigh left the mobian’s lips. The fingers of his right hand twitched against the cold metal of the scissors. It was easy to cut hair. Just, snip. And snip and snip and snip. And soon your hair would look different. But, did he really want to cut his hair?

“Infinite?”

The jackal’s startled by the voice. He dropped the scissors in the sink. When did he get them so close to his hair? When did Shadow get home? How long had he seen what the jackal was unconsciously doing? Shaky breaths filled the silent space between the two. Shadow stood in the doorway. Infinite could feel the hedgehog’s eyes staring at him. What could he do? What could he say? The scene spoke all truth.

“Um….w-when did you get home?”

Infinite turned his face away from the mirror, but not to Shadow. He couldn’t look at the hedgehog. Not after what he seen. How could he be so careless! Why didn’t he close the bathroom door and lock it? Then Shadow wouldn’t have seen! What to do? What to do? Infinite’s eyes widen when he felt strong, yet gentle arms around him. The male sighed and leaned into the other. He knew what was coming next.

“Something happened today. Didn’t it.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Shadow knew the many bullied Infinite. And this angered him. Angry enough to actually threaten several mobians about bullying the jackal again. This usually ended with Infinite pulling the hedgehog off. But, now was not the time to think about that. Right now, Infinite needed him. While the Jackal didn’t respond to his, he didn’t need him too. He knew and Infinite knew that he knew. So, words weren’t necessary. Shadow could read the jackal.like an open book.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Shadow lead Infinite out of the bathroom. He didn’t want the jackal near the scissors. He wanted him to in his field of vision. He wanted to keep him close. So, he took the other to the bedroom. The jackal’s safe place. It was the best thing Shadow could do.

Once in the room, shadow curled on the bed and pulled Infinite to his chest. A natural position the two lay in when the jackal needed comforting. Arms wrapped around his back, head against his chest, ear listening to his heartbeat. Shadow lay still and allows Infinite to relax. To think, to feel comfort and love. The hedgehog could see the puffiness of the jackal’s eyes. He had been crying.

“Was it like last time?”

Shadow remembered last time. The insults on Infinite’s looks. On how the jackal should be in prison rotting. And the fact that no one could love him. That love insult angered shadow the most. It was an attack. Not just on Infinite, but himself as well. But, shadow pushed those memories to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on calming his love. Looking down with his ruby eyes, he saw that Infinite had started crying again. A half nod answered his question. The hedgehog sighed and rubbed the other’s back. He did know one way to calm the other.

“You have what they don’t  
Your heart is true  
So dry your tears  
And let it shine through”

Shadow sang in a low soothing voice. He saw the ear twitch. Though, Infinite didn’t move his head. Shadow didn’t need the other moving his head. He knew what he needed to do. He’ll just let the other listen.

“'Cause you’re amazing  
Look at you smiling  
Don’t change anything  
There’s no denying

You’re beautiful  
You’re beautiful  
Don’t ever listen to what they say about you  
You’re perfect just the way you are  
You will never be anything like them  
And the strength is in your heart”

Shadow continues to sing. Infinite nuzzled his face against the other’s chest fur. The hedgehog’s arms were a security blanket for the upset jackal. As the other sung on, Infinite’s breathing gradely evened out. Soon, the song Shadow sung lulled him into a calm sleep.

Shadow watched as his love fell asleep. He continued to sing the rest of the song. To make sure the other was truly sleeping. He held the other close and lifted a hand to gently ran through the other’s dreads. After finishing the song, shadow smiled in satisfaction. Infinite was fast asleep. Shadow placed a soft kiss on the head and let a sentence slip out to the sleeping jackal.

“You’re perfect no matter what. Perfect just for me.”


End file.
